


in my defence

by seiseijoh



Series: i hate you (i've got you) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Companion Piece, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Texting, briefly mentioned bokuaka and kurodai, literally just a group chat, oikawa finds out matsuhana fucked in his kitchen and he's not thrilled, references to, that's it that's the fic, the iwaoisuga is not really featured but they are in fact dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiseijoh/pseuds/seiseijoh
Summary: koiwaa: why did neither of u tell me about itsugoi: when would u have liked us to mention itsugoi: casually over breakfast?sugoi: wow eggs are great tooru btw makki and mattsun fucked in the kitchen thought u oughta knowor; the group chat after it comes out that Matsukawa and Hanamaki are datinga companion piece, set after pretty boy
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: i hate you (i've got you) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870471
Comments: 21
Kudos: 157
Collections: expressions of love





	in my defence

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh okay some explanations are in order
> 
> 1\. this is not the finale that i promised in the last fic. that's still coming  
> 1.1. on that note, uhhhhhh..... it's actually gonna be two more  
> 1.2 i was just gonna write a single final piece and then it got away from me and now it's two sooooo get ready for that?  
> 1.3 i would apologise but i know ur all here for matsuhana goodness and the more the better
> 
> 2\. i will apologise for the mess this timeline is becoming - hopefully it all still makes sense!  
> 2.1 this is a companion piece to pretty boy and kiss me - set almost directly after pretty boy, but referencing the events of kiss me  
> 2.2 honestly this is just some dumb boys in a dumb group chat let it be what it is
> 
> anyway i hope y'all enjoy it, short as it is! once again this is dedicated to caandlelit bc banter

**dream meme team supreme ( & iwachan)**

**sugoi:** so

 **sugoi:** did i in fact see @strawbs and @isgei holding hands yesterday

 **sugoi:** and perchance were they

 **sugoi:** on a date???

 **sugoi:** bc it really looked like a date!!!

 **zuzumi:** leave them alone

 **sugoi:** im just curious

 **zuzumi:** it’s never ‘just’ anything with you

 **strawbs:** yeah u might have

 **strawbs:** we’re dating now

 **sugoi:** !!!!!

 **sugoi:** and u didn’t tell us!?!?!?

 **koiwaa:** yeah what the fuck????

 **isgei:** i love how casually u say that

 **isgei:** oh yeah were dating

 **isgei:** like asking u out wasnt insanely hard for me to do

 **strawbs:** that is entirely ur problem

 **zuzumi:** congrats

 **koiwaa:** are you not mad that they didnt tell us???

 **zuzumi:** as long they don’t fuck in the kitchen again, I couldn’t give less of a shit

 **koiwaa:** im sorry what the fuck????

 **strawbs:** i have no idea what ur talking about

 **sugoi:** u really thought u were being slick didnt u

 **isgei:** deadass no idea what ur on about

 **sugoi:** U REALLY FUCKIN THOUGHT OMG

 **sugoi:** OMFG UR KIDDING ME

 **sugoi:** U REALLY THOUGHT NO ONE KNEW????

 **koiwaa:** wait what the fuck is going on

 **sugoi:** ur party a couple weeks back

 **sugoi:** they got frisky

 **sugoi:** right in front of everyone

 **sugoi:** and apparently they thought nobody knew

 **strawbs:** i'm no longer dating matsukawa

 **strawbs:** because he’s about to be deceased

 **isgei:** this is not my fault

 **strawbs:** THIS IS ABSOLUTELY AND ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT

 **strawbs:** IT WAS YOUR FUCKING IDEA

 **koiwaa:** i cannot BELIEVE

 **koiwaa:** u would do that in MY kitchen

 **koiwaa:** DISGUSTING

 **strawbs:** matsukawa issei where the FUCK are u i'm going to KILL YOU

 **isgei:** real talk how did u know

 **sugoi:** dear makki is not good at hiding the o face

 **sugoi:** although tbf idk if anyone is

 **zuzumi:** the jizz all over his shirt was the big clue

 **sugoi:** oh yeah i think most people saw that while u were making him put ur sweatshirt on

 **sugoi:** also yaku told noya about it and noya told asahi and asahi told me bc he didnt know if i already knew

 **sugoi:** so they all know too

 **zuzumi:** I don’t think Bokuto knows unless someone’s told him

 **sugoi:** yeah probably not

 **sugoi:** also akaashi for that matter

 **sugoi:** like usually he’s super observant but he was pretty focused on Bokuto so idk

 **sugoi:** also u should probably apologise to yaku he’s scarred for life

 **sugoi:** absolutely traumatised

 **sugoi:** and so are me and hajime

 **sugoi:** i have to live the rest of my life knowing what makki looks like when he nuts and honestly i think i deserve compensation

 **isgei:** in my defence

 **isgei:** ur bathroom is too small to fuck in

 **zuzumi:** Bokuto and Akaashi managed

 **sugoi:** daichi and tetsu probably would have managed too if daichi was capable of holding his soju lmao

 **zuzumi:** fucking lightweight

 **koiwaa:** i spent so fucking long cleaning that bathroom

 **koiwaa:** with a fucking hangover too

 **zuzumi:** and I had to clean the kitchen so who had it worse

 **koiwaa:** ME

 **koiwaa:** AT LEAST MAKKI AND MATTSUN DIDNT SPREAD THEIR SHIT EVERYWHERE!

 **koiwaa:** KOUCHAN AND KEICHAN TRIED TO CLEAN UP BUT THEY WERE NOT!! GREAT!!

 **zuzumi:** yeah alright I’ll give you that

 **koiwaa:** also

 **koiwaa:** why did neither of u tell me about it

 **sugoi:** when would u have liked us to mention it

 **sugoi:** casually over breakfast?

 **sugoi:** wow eggs are great tooru btw makki and mattsun fucked in the kitchen thought u oughta know

 **koiwaa:** askfaskhfglksdhf I MEAN

 **koiwaa:** u could have said SOMETHING

 **sugoi:** anyway speaking of makki

 **sugoi:** he’s been awfully quiet

 **strawbs:** i'm never speaking to any of u again

 **isgei:** if its any consolation to anyone

 **isgei:** its not the weirdest place weve fucked

 **isgei:** i think the library was the weirdest

 **strawbs:** matsukawa i am literally begging u to shut the fuck up

 **strawbs:** AND ANYWAY

 **strawbs:** AGAIN

 **strawbs:** THAT WAS YOUR IDEA

 **isgei:** i never said it was bad

 **isgei:** just that it was weird

 **zuzumi:** please tell me what floor so I can never go there again

 **isgei:** fifth

 **isgei:** reference section near the back

 **strawbs:** u think i’m joking

 **strawbs:** i'm legit breaking up with u

 **zuzumi:** condolences

 **strawbs:** i’m killing u next

**Author's Note:**

> next two should be coming soon!


End file.
